The Recruit
by willpack17
Summary: the result of my syoc where will seeks out his recruits!


**(Will pov)**

I was hiding behind a bush at the moment waiting for someone. I was just a bit excited because I a 17 year old bird man was meeting a friend that I haven't seen since I was a little kid at the school. Yep I was meeting with fang and his flock because I had messaged fang through his blog told him I had made it out of the school (only a few years late….) and that we should meet up. That's when I heard a feminine voice

"I still don't see why we have to come too." Kate complained.

"He's an old friend and I have something to tell him" replied fang.

At that moment I told my brother tom who was lying next to me waiting for my signal, that it was time to stand up.

"long time no see fang." I said

Fang just nodded and fist pounded my fist.

"Still a man of few words I see." I said while chuckling.

"listen will, here's the reason I risked coming here, I have a group of bird kids around your age that I would like you to lead, seeing as I already have a team of my own." He said in a firm voice, "and I want you to go keep an eye on max and the flock for a while I think itex is up to something seeming as we haven't been attacked in a while."

I stood there shocked, not from the fact that there is more bird kids, not from the fact that fang wanted me to lead a flock, but the thing that shocked me was, that was the most I have ever heard fang talk in one period of time.

At that time my brother decided to speak up "there are more people like us." He asked in a small voice, even though he was 16.

"yes" replied fang.

That's the fang I know a man of few words. Anyway so do I decide to lead these others, or do I go back to my life of living in the forest with my only brother….

OF COURSE I CHOSE TO LEAD THEM!

"So where are they" I ask coolly. Trying not to lose my head within all the excitement.

"I'll have to send you that and you'll have to go find them from across the country. But trust me you'll be able to find them." Fang replied with his normal emotion mask.

"ok then, you'll have to send me the info, see you later." I said before turning to take off tapping my brother's shoulder on the turn.

"Remember to protect the flock!" he yelled while I was taking off.

**WHILE IN THE AIR…**

"So what do you think they'll be like?" tom asked

"I don't really have any clue." I replied

"Well as long as there are girls to admire my sexy." He said

"So that's what you call it…." I muttered in response "when we land be ready to pack up grab your duffel and pack it with all our stuff we probably won't be coming back to camp for at least until October and since its April 20th about 5 months we'll be on the move. I guess it's a good thing that before we escaped the school years ago we stopped by the treasury and made a personal selection of most of their funds." I stated,

He shuddered when I mentioned the school its bad memories for us and we both don't like to discuss it.

one could consider us rich or even loaded but, we have it planned out so that we don't spend a lot so it will last us for a long time.

"After we are packed we'll go to some internet café and talk to fang about the locations." I thought out loud.

**LATER AT THE PLACE WIT INTERNET **

Email from fang:

Here is the list of people and where they are located at currently. Remember you will have to go find them they are scattered across the nation, after you round them up I want you to go take cake of max and work with the flock for a while. After that you are free to go fight itex as you wish, or do something else. Just remember to protect max. so here's the list

Abby- located in phoenix, Washington. Shouldn't be too hard to find she likes the outdoors so look for her outside first before you head into the city.

Tori- located in Boise, Idaho. She likes to wear an aeropostal t-shirt blue hoodie with dark jeans. She will protect her friends if they are in danger.

Mark- located in Richmond, Virginia. Likes fire and bombs, pretty much just your regular old pyro. You remember Iggy right? He is _a lot_ like Iggy.

Lily- located in New York City. She is shy, has lots of powers but is afraid to use them. she hates guns and her eyes change to match her mood.

Fly on,

Fang

"Well then tom," I said "would you like to do the honors?" I asked.

"My pleasure." He replied pointing at mark then starting singing "eeny meeny miny mo catch a tiger by his toe if he hollers let him go eeny meeny miny mo!" his finger finally stops we both open our eyes and it says: Abby

"well my fine brother Tomothy have you ever had the pleasure to go to Washington?" I asked mockingly

"No, I don't think I have ever had the chance to fully enjoy a trip to wonderful (glances at screen) phoenix Washington." Tom replied with the same mocking tone that I had used

"Well fine sir shall we hit the air." I asked in my normal tone.

"Let's go!" tom replied

With that I shut the laptop and we got up paid for our drinks and left the café. Once outside we walked about a mile to the abandoned field that was near our camp and that we used for as a runway. We picked up our bags and took off and it just so happened that the sun was setting so it looked like those movies where the heroes ride off into the sunset.

**There you guys go **

**Remember to Review **


End file.
